galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Turtle Bazooka
Turtle Bazooka appeared in 1973 TV series called Kamen Rider V3. Turtle Bazooka (カメバズーカ Kame Bazūka) is a turtle monster of Destron. He managed to mortally wound Shiro Kazami in a sneak attack. He later destroys Destron's first base after it was abandoned to trap the Double Riders 1 and 2 before they escape the trap with Shiro's aid. After V3 saves them before driving save Tobei, Riders 1 and 2 battle Turtle Bazooka and lose to him. Later, having an A-Bomb installed into his body, Turtle Bazooka was sent to Shinjuku as a suicide bomber. However, Kamen Riders 1 and 2 sacrifice themselves to get Turtle Bazooka out of the city and over the Pacific as the bomb explodes. Turtle Bazooka appears in the movie OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders as a Shocker Kaijin in 1971, before Destron's creation, although its design is identical to the original V3 version, including the Destron emblem on his belt. One of Shocker's strongest Inhumanoids. With his cannons, he attacked the Den-Liner in 1971 when its crew attempted to fly to the past to restore history and severely damaged it. Due to a change in history caused by Ankh leaving a O Medal behind in 1971, Shocker achieved its goal of world dominion with the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders, and new members from the various groups that would had manifested in the normal timeline after Shocker's destruction. Turtle Bazooka was among the many monsters who were part of the this alliance. Turtle Bazooka was resurrected as part of the revived Badan Empire. When the 15 Heisei Riders and 15 Showa Riders joined forces to defeat Badan, Turtle Bazooka was destroyed along with two Destron Combatmen and two Chaps by Kamen Rider ZO's ZO Kick. Turtle Bazooka was sent to kill Shinnosuke Tomari, Go Shijima, and Takaharu Igasaki when they were searching the clue to capture Roidmude 089. Later, he faced Go with the teamwork alongside Hiruchameleon, only to be hilariously destroyed by his own bazooka when he was about to fire it when it was jammed by Mach Mazarl's shooting clogging up the barrel. In a movie event prequel, he was shown as one of Shocker members to fight Ninningers and the two main Drive Riders. He was then easily defeated by Mach by using a Signal Exchange on making his bazooka get stuck while firing at the Rider, killing himself. Through an alteration to history rewritten by Shocker's History Modifying Machine, Turtle Bazooka is among the many monsters that serve the evil organization that rules the world in this alternate timeline created by Kamen Rider 3's assassination of the Double Riders in 1973, appearing in human form as a Shocker officer. He is destroyed by Kamen Rider Black's Rider Kick. Arsenals He sports a bazooka on its shell. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Turtles Category:Cyborgs Category:Animate Objects Category:Characters Portrayed by Eken Mine Category:Characters Portrayed by Tomokazu Seki Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1973 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Super Sentai Universe